Into the Bear's Jaws...
United States * United Kingdom * France * Germany |side2 = Soviet Union |commanders1 = Joseph Sheridan |commanders2 = Kate Garner |forces1 = * Base Alamo * Base Thermopylae |forces2 = * 8th Guards Army * 11th Tank Corps * 28th Guards Rifles Corps |casual1 = Moderate |casual2 = Heavy |campaign = Germany |faction = United States or Germany or United Kingdom or France |goal = Capture Kate's HQ |objectives = Primary * Capture enemy HQ before supplies reach 2000 Secondary * Capture the armor base * Capture the infantry base camp * Capture the abandoned base camp }} Into the Bear's Jaws... is the 22nd campaign mission in R.U.S.E.. Background Kate and her rogue Russian allies know where the missing prototypes are. Now Department 7 and herself are holed up in a previous German research center, intent on releasing nuclear weapons on Germany. Joe, Campbell, and Summers are determined to stop her. They realize they must capture her HQ before they can gather enough supplies. Objectives Main objectives * Secondary objectives *Capture the armor base: This can seem impossible and it would be more logical to raze it, but it can be done. Position heavy infantry in the woods near the wood and the line should hold. It is important to destroy the enemy barracks and destroy their recon so the tanks will never suspect anything. Once in a while, the AI will mass heavy armor, use fighter bombers to combat this. Once your hands are free, drop parachute units into the nearby woods and rush the base; fighter bombers are recommended as support. A scripted Russian airborne assault will try to reclaim it, so use fighters to intercept. *Capture the infantry base camp: You only need one, so to buy time you should destroy one to slow down the Russian steamroller. The woods surrounding them are filled with infantry and AT guns, but not AA guns. You should drop parachute units near the furthest one and rapidly deploy infantry after capturing to survive the counter attack. *Capture the abandoned base camp: This one is much more simple. Russian heavy infantry is stationed in the forest. You can use a spy plane and bombers to clear them out, or you can capture the HQ and immediately deploy machine gun positions. Russian dive bombers will assault fortifications, so keep that in mind. Walkthrough NOTE: It is highly advised to select either the 1st Armored Division (USA) or the German Transition Army (Germany) as strong tanks are required to tango with the Russians. This level is all about time and multitasking. For your southern base, you need to research heavy infantry and deploy them in the surrounding woods with recon support. You need to research a heavy tank, bombers, and fighter bombers if needed. Deploy tanks around your other base and build bombers. To slow down the enemy, destroy their prototype factory, artillery bases, barracks, and secondary headquarters on the left of the map. Once all three secondary headquarters are destroyed, you can destroy the supply depots and the enemy won't rebuild them. Positioning a parachute unit in the upper woods will cut them off entirely. You should also destroy ONE of the barracks in the top part of the map. Once this is accomplished, you can turn your attention to the 'main' base. There are AA guns, both static and mobile, surrounding it, but luckily Russkie AA isn't the best. If you reveal the AA in the lower part of the base with recon, your dive bombers can get rid of them with low casualties. Once out of the way, your bombers should destroy their production buildings, prototype and armor bases taking priority, as they will not rebuild anything. While doing this, you should be massing tanks at your tank base. Move several tanks close to their HQ. If they are close enough, they should destroy the seemingly endless amount of supply trucks, effectively prolonging the level so you can finish up bonus objectives. Russian fighter bombers are frequent, so have your own fighters on standby. Once you are ready, land paras nearby and capture. If playing as the British, judicious usage of paratroopers and typhoons is required. Due to lack of strong british armor, upgrade to typhoons and use with recon to destroy all enemy units in the armor base, use paratroopers to capture all structures, use spy ruse and takeout both Mobile AAs before dropping more paratroopers to capture, garrison the town to secure from attacks from the barracks to its North. Train AT guns from the armor base area and use them to protect your lower base. Put an outpost or two around your upper base to protect from infantry attacks, place infantry in forests around lower base to take out attacking tanks. Use a mass paratrooper drop to secure the topmost supplies and garrison the town, continue building and using the typhoons to destroy enemy AT guns in the forest around the barracks, then use cromwells to attack and more paratroopers to secure (remember to secure the barracks structure first!). Move cromwells to upper right part of map to block the supplies coming from there, drop paratroopers onto the road in the abandoned base to block that side as well (There are AA guns in the forest in front of the main base). At thi point, creep forward using air recon and typhoons, destroy AA guns first, then drop paratroopers to capture, the enemy may attempt to attack using tanks, so make sure you have your own AT guns in the lower base to defend.. Wargamer playthrough RUSE Mission 22 Into The Bear's Jaws Gameplay Hard (Wargamer) Difficulty (1 2)|Part 1 RUSE Mission 22 Into The Bear's Jaws Gameplay Hard (Wargamer) Difficulty (2 2)|Part 2 Strategies and Tactics *Russian heavy bombers will attack your lower camp, use AA fortifications to counter this. *The enemy will not rebuild any destroyed production buildings. *Russian heavy infantry are very dangerous. *Do not let the enemy manufacture prototype units. *Target the Secondary Headquarters before taking on the Supply Depots- It will take the supply trucks longer to deliver the resources. *An easy but seemingly impossible way to win is this: Choose Germany. Camo net your Northern Base, and build some defenses. Drop some paratroopers in the woods near the base, but on the opposite side of the river to avoid AA. Be sure to keep away from arty, as they will kill the infantry, who are needed to win the mission. Your southern base is unneeded now. Build fighter bombers, and activate the spy ruse on the main enemy base. Send 2 or 3 fighter bombers to each AA tank, destroying them. You will lose several planes though. Then spam heavy tanks and clear out the AA guns in the woods, and then charge the Russian base. The AT guns will be destroyed by sheer numbers, and then attack the base. Blow up the MG nests, and ignore the Russian tanks (Spoiler: Most of them are decoys). Continue to build tanks, and, after clearing the way, send your paras to capture the HQ (fanaticism and blitz help). *It is key to maintain air superiority, this will allow you to bomb enemy supply dumps, cutting off their income. You can make sure of this before the enemy has a chance to get their planes of the ground by simply bombing or capturing their air base in the east *Putting infantry in the woods and towns to ambush the convoys, cutting the supplies off; most notably placing them east of your northern base in the woods, north of your southern base in the woods and placing them north east of your southern base towns, not only rendering these routes useless, but also preventing successful counter attacks by the enemy * In the beginning of the mission, it is advised to send 4-5 paratroopers to the airfield base. Later in the game, they will destroy it, instead of retaking it. After that, air superiority is gained and you can feel free to spam as many Thunderbolts or Typhoons as desired *if you send 5 to 6 paratrooper units to the Russian artillery corps at the start of the game (or early on) you can easily capture the prototype base. There you can build heavy tanks and Long Toms. See Also *Soviet-Allied War Category:Campaign missions